Almost Like a Fairytale
by starsinjars
Summary: A whispering voice orders me to search for your unfamiliar face,  and then with the blade gripped in my hand, to snatch everything from you.   In this castle, I embrace everything with my wings, even deceitful love.


A/N: Disclaimer.

Honestly, I think this sounds more like song lyrics than a fic.

Well, it was inspired by Cendrillon.

That's where the title and description originate from.

More Disclaimers!

You can interpret who the 'fairy' is however you want, since I'm not really sure if it's Kairi or Naminé.

Review and tell me whatcha think!

Song/Story Start!~

Don't stop.

Don't stop dancing.

I don't want this to ever end.

Never wake me from this dream.

This beautiful reverie.

I understand why Aurora slept for a hundred years.

Keeping a dream alive.

But when the clock strikes twelve, the dream will end.

And I have to…

~{_}0~*~*~*~0{_}~

I remember seeing you when you first emerged from the carriage.

You looked beautiful in that snow white dress.

And in that tiara.

The wig was necessary, but a shame to cover your true hair.

You were crying.

But why?

Nervous? For what?

Just because I am the Prince?

Just because I told you that I love you?

Heh.

Just shed your negative emotions,

And come dance with me.

~{_}0~*~*~*~0{_}~

She must have known.

Was she playing with my emotions?

No, these were always my true emotions.

She just brought them to light sooner than I would have.

I thought she was a fairy,

But she turned out to be a succubus.

No one ever truly has a happy ending.

Life's not like a fairy tale.

I should have known better.

~{_}0~*~*~*~0{_}~

I kiss your salty, yet sweet tears away.

I love the taste.

Oh, I know everything.

And it's okay,

Because I love you that much.

Don't worry.

Just, please, enjoy the night and dance with me.

~{_}0~*~*~*~0{_}~

She cast a spell on me.

And I cannot control my actions.

When the clock strikes twelve…

No, let's not think about it.

Let's just enjoy the night.

Let's dance the night away.

~{_}0~*~*~*~0{_}~

See?

Just lose yourself in the music.

I know everything,

So don't worry.

I just regret that the crimson will stain your dress.

~{_}0~*~*~*~0{_}~

Let's dance together, hand in hand.

Don't pay attention to anyone else.

Just you and me.

Together forever.

~{_}0~*~*~*~0{_}~

Don't stop.

Don't stop dancing.

I don't want to wake from this dream.

And face reality.

When the clock strikes midnight,

It'll shatter it, cause us to awake.

And the magic

Will take hold.

~{_}0~*~*~*~0{_}~

The deceit has caught up to you.

Never thought that you would fall in love?

I know I didn't.

But…

I love you so much.

I will give up everything for you.

Including my life.

~{_}0~*~*~*~0{_}~

Can I leave before the clock strikes twelve?

Will it save you?

I don't think it would.

No, I don't want to leave.

I want to keep dancing.

Continue the dream.

~{_}0~*~*~*~0{_}~

I also don't want the dream to end.

But we know it must.

Because all dreams come to an end.

~{_}0~*~*~*~0{_}~

Don't let the bells ring.

Don't!

Or else the dream will end.

And I have to kill you.

~{_}0~*~*~*~0{_}~

Ah…

The bell has rung…

~{_}0~*~*~*~0{_}~

Taking out a dagger from within the lace,

My dress is torn,

As well are my feelings.

The wig starts to fall from my head.

But I make no move to save it.

Revealing my honey blond hair in contrast to your chocolate brown.

You know that I love you.

And I really do.

I do now.

But

The magic

It is too great.

I am no longer in control.

~{_}0~*~*~*~0{_}~

I look into your eyes.

Full of sadness.

And

Regret.

The tears fall once more.

But I can't kiss them away this time.

~{_}0~*~*~*~0{_}~

The tears run freely from my eyes to you.

The crimson blood has stained my dress,

My glass shoes,

My face,

And most importantly,

My heart.

The witch has succeeded in her revenge.

For both me and you.  
You, the prince,

and I, the peasant  
who refused to submit to her.

Because of the feelings we had for one another.

You are the beau, the beauty,

And I am the beast.

For never realizing the true feelings I had for you.

Until it was too late.


End file.
